firfandomcom-20200213-history
Prey
''Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow.'' Prey, or fresh-kill, is a Clan term for the animals, both large and small, that are caught for the purpose of consumption. Details The importance of eating is something that all of the Clans are concerned about every single day. They eat to keep up strength and maintain the health of the Clan as a whole. Each of the Clans has a hunting specialty, due to the terrain they are familiar with and the traditions the cats are raised by. Many different species of prey are hunted by the warrior cats. Usually, after killing prey, a cat will give thanks to StarClan for its life, and will bury it to keep it safe from other predators until they are ready to carry it back to camp. The remains (i.e. the bones, feathers, fur) are usually buried. Cats will not kill prey only for fun, without the intention of using it to feed oneself, or the Clan, as this is part of the warrior code. It is also in the warrior code that the hunters may not eat until they have caught prey for the rest of the Clan. Traditionally, the weaker cats will be fed before the apprentices and warriors. The leader or deputy of a Clan must send more patrols before the cold weather strikes. In leaf-bare, prey is much harder to find than in any other season. Crowfood "Crowfood" is the Clan term for prey that has left to become rotten and unfit to eat. Prey typically is considered crowfood after about one or two days since it was killed. Clan cats will occasionally eat crowfood if they are desperate and starving, but they avoid it as much as possible as it usually causes bellyaches or more severe illnesses. The word "crowfood" is also used as an insult, as in "Shut up, you mangy piece of crowfood." In the old forest, a source of crowfood was Carrionplace, where rotten prey could always be found, but it was known to carry sickness. However, when ShadowClan was led by Brokenstar, his warriors sometimes resorted to eating it, as at the time, the warriors were used for fighting, not hunting. Crowfood is also known as carrion. List of prey animals Amphibians Frogs * Starlight - Littlecloud comments on his hunger and wouldn't mind eating a frog or a toad. That causes the other medicine cats to stare at him in surprise, but Littlecloud defends himself, saying, "They don't taste that bad!" * Tigerclaw's Fury - Tangleburr catches a brace of frogs for ShadowClan. * Secrets of the Clans - During the tour of the old ShadowClan camp, Boulder says to the reader "Oh, I see you've spotted a frog. I know they look pretty unappetizing - trust me, I was as reluctant as you to try them when I first came to the forest. But you should try them. Peel off the skin first - that's very chewy. Underneath, it tastes like if you mixed rabbits and fish together." * Into the Woods - Sasha watches a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Tigerstar, Rowanpaw, and Jaggedtooth chasing a frog. Rowanpaw comments that they're nasty, but Tigerstar says that distasteful or not, prey is prey. * Yellowfang's Secret - Yellowkit unsuccessfully tries to get Silverflame to eat her favourite kind of prey, frog. Toads * Starlight - Littlecloud comments on his hunger and wouldn't mind eating a toad or a frog. The other medicine cats exclaim in surprise, but Littlecloud defends himself, saying, "They don't taste that bad!" Avians Eagles Category:Creatures